This disclosure relates to gradient driver systems used in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems.
Generally, a MRI system includes a superconducting magnet that generates a relatively homogenous magnetic field, one or more gradient coils that generate magnetic gradients (e.g., linear gradients) to interact with the relatively homogenous magnetic field, and radio frequency (RF) coils that transmit RF excitation signals and receive resulting magnetic resonance (MR) signals. The gradients allow spatial encoding of the MR signals and are critical for a wide range of applications, such as MR angiography, diffusion, and perfusion imaging. A gradient driver is used in the MRI system for delivering a pulse sequence to the gradient coils. Currently, the gradient driver is located in an equipment room that is adjacent to and shielded from the scan room where the one or more gradient coils and rest of the MRI system are located. Long cables are used to electrically connect the gradient driver in the equipment room to the gradient coils located in the scan room. In addition, two sets of water cooling systems are used, one disposed in the equipment room for cooling the gradient driver, and the other disposed in the scan room for cooling the one or more gradient coils and other MRI system components.